mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Хуффилды и МакКолты
Русская стенограмма = :Флаттершай: Итак, у всех есть копии «Грозовых копыт»? Ура! Я обожаю Книжный клуб «Мохнатые друзья»! Давайте обсудим, как тема природы связана с любовью Хуфклиффа. :отличия звенит :Флаттершай: Кто-то не выключил свет? О, это я. О! Это я! :и свист :Флаттершай: Продолжим, когда я вернусь! :закрывается :Животные: трещат : :и свист :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты здесь! :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Правда это здорово?! :отличия звенит :Флаттершай: О! Тебя тоже вызвали! Как хорошо. Приятнее идти на задание с другом. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я хотела слетать за тобой, но отвлеклась. :открываются :Флаттершай: О. :Сумеречная Искорка: С тех пор как карта вызвала нас, я провела исследования. :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Решала потенциальные проблемы дружбы. :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Изучала портфолио с решениями. :Флаттершай: С тех пор как карта нас позвала? Но это случилось пять минут назад. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю! Мне хочется быть готовой на сто процентов! Я же Принцесса Дружбы. А вдруг я не смогу решить проблему дружбы? :Флаттершай: Мне так повезло, что я послана с тобой. Кстати, а куда мы отправимся? :Сумеречная Искорка: В Дымные горы! :Флаттершай: О, я никогда там не была. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я тоже. И о них мало информации. Я нашла вот это. Дымные горы обрамляют самую красивую долину во всей Эквестрии двумя своими высокими пиками. :Флаттершай: Это здорово. Там, где природа, там друзья-животные! :Сумеречная Искорка: Скорее бы начать! Я немного нервничаю, что мало информации. Я предпочитаю быть подготовленной. :Флаттершай: По-моему, ты вполне готова. Это что, для нас? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да! Я собрала вещи. Еда, книги, одеяла, книги. :Флаттершай: Ты сказала «книги» дважды. :Сумеречная Искорка: Книг много. :Флаттершай: Ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Как думаешь, в чём наше задание? :Флаттершай: напрягается Я не знаю. ворчит Но уверена, мы поймём. задыхается :Сумеречная Искорка: Как думаешь, это будет проблема с ложью? :Флаттершай: ворчит Уверена, мы узнаем, когда долетим. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты права. :Сумеречная Искорка: Может, двое друзей что-то делают и забывают пригласить третьего, и третий обижен? :Сумеречная Искорка: А может, один друг рассказал секрет другого, когда было нельзя? :Флаттершай: изнурённо Мы очень скоро это узнаем. Ведь мы уже почти там. :Флаттершай: стонет :Сумеречная Искорка: Слушай. Давай я возьму. :Флаттершай: вздыхает Спасибо. :Сумеречная Искорка: Прости, я немного занудствую. Я просто не верю, что это наконец происходит! :стреляют :Флаттершай: Ой! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой! Что это, во имя Эквестрии, происходит? :стреляет :Флаттершай: Такого не было в твоих книгах! :Сумеречная Искорка: Кошмар. Я чувствую себя неготовой. С чего мы начнём? :стреляет :Флаттершай: Может, сначала поймём, откуда летят тыквы? :Ма Хуффилд: Готовы... Целься... Огонь! :стреляет :Сумеречная Искорка: Э, здравствуйте. Добрый день. Извините, что вы делаете? :Ма Хуффилд: Забрасываем наших соседей! :Флаттершай: Да, но, э, зачем вы... забрасываете своих соседей? :Ма Хуффилд: Затем, что эти МакКольты — просто ужасные пони. Эй, минутку. А вы кто такие?! Вы не шпионы МакКольтов, а? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я Сумеречная Искорка, Принцесса Дружбы. Я прибыла решить вашу проблему дружбы. :Флаттершай: А я Флаттершай, и... э... я здесь тоже. :Ма Хуффилд: Ма Хуффилд. Приятно познакомиться, но вы зря тратите время. У нас нет проблем с дружбой. У нас... проблема с МакКольтами. :"Баззард Хуффилд": И там нет никакой дружбы. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, может, она и будет, если мы узнаем, чем вас обидели МакКольты. :Ма Хуффилд: Да много чем. Сегодня они стреляли камнями в наш дом и разрушили его. Мы не очень хорошо строим — хватило всего лишь одного камушка,— но всё равно! :Мышь: пищит :Флаттершай: О нет! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я знаю, что делать. Мы поговорим с МакКольтами и узнаем их часть истории. Когда у нас будут все факты, мы сможем прекратить эту вражду. :Флаттершай: Хороший план. мыши Поэтому она принцесса. :Сумеречная Искорка: А пока, пожалуйста, прекратите стрелять. :Ма Хуффилд: Ох, ну ладно. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. Полетели, Флаттершай. :в дверь :"Стил Болтс": По какому делу! :"Рози Райвтер": Не открывай. Скорее всего, они шпионы Хуффилдов. :"Стил Болтс": Минуточку! Да ты же аликорн! Есть только три принцессы-аликорна. :Сумеречная Искорка: Сейчас в Эквестрии четыре принцессы-аликорна. Я Сумеречная Искорка, Принцесса Дружбы. :Флаттершай: А я Флаттершай. :"Стил Болтс": У нас новая принцесса? Когда это случилось? И-и как Хуффилды нашли принцессу-шпиона? :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы не шпионы! Флаттершай Почему все нас считают шпионами? :открываются :Большой Папа МакКольт: Потому что к нам редко кто заходит. Я Большой Папа МакКольт. Вы пришли не вовремя. Мы в процессе вражды с нашими... Ужасными соседями! :эхо :кричат :домик рушится :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то, поэтому мы и здесь, чтобы решить вашу проблему с Хуффилдами. :Большой Папа МакКольт: Вы поможете нам избавиться от них. :МакКольты: вопят :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! Я не это имела в виду! :Большой Папа МакКольт: Что ж, если вы не с нами, вы против нас. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы ни на чьей стороне. Мы пришли, чтобы подружить вас снова. :Большой Папа МакКольт: Что ж, это будет сложно. Вы никогда не дружили с Хуффилдами! :Сумеречная Искорка: Но можете дружить! Просто они расстроены, что вы разрушили их дом. :Большой Папа МакКольт: Что вы такое говорите! Мы сделали это, потому что Хуффилды вытянули спицу из колеса телеги! :рушится :Большой Папа МакКольт: И запас еды на неделю скатился с горы. Мы очень хорошие строители, но совсем не фермеры, вот в чём дело. :МакКольты: ржут :Большой Папа МакКольт: Нам надо ездить очень далеко, чтобы купить себе еду. Теперь нам придётся есть тыквы, которыми Хуффилды пуляют в нас. Тыквенный хлеб, тыквенный суп, тыквенные кесадильи, тыквенная паэлья, тыквенный сыр, тыквенный пирог, тыквенное рагу... Я уже не говорю про тыквенный торт. Вообще-то это звучит вкусно. Но быстро надоедает! :пищит :Сумеречная Искорка: А вы пробовали встретиться на нейтральной территории, обсудить проблемы и выслушать друг друга? :Большой Папа МакКольт: Что?! Нет! Они скорее бросят в нас свой ужин, чем прислушаются к нам. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ну, они послушают меня. Я беспристрастная третья сторона. :Сумеречная Искорка: голосом Внимание, Хуффилды и МакКольты! Я ни на чьей стороне, но вижу, что вы тратите силы и ресурсы, пытаясь навредить друг другу. Пони должны помогать соседям и быть добрыми. Прекратите бессмысленную войну! нормально Вот. Этого хватит. Ты готова лететь домой? :Флаттершай: Я бы с радостью. Но если мы решили проблему, наши знаки отличия должны снова зажечься. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, да. Они вот-вот зажгутся... :хлопок :плюх :бабах :свист :Сумеречная Искорка: Или нет. :плескаются :Сумеречная Искорка: Это было потенциальное решение номер двадцать восемь. :Флаттершай: Может, узнаем, почему Хуффилды теперь кидают помидорами. :Ма Хуффилд: По одному, Гринхуф. Ведь если ты раздавишь помидоры в рогатке, они не взорвутся у МакКольтов. :Сумеречная Искорка: Что вы делаете? Я попросила вас прекратить бои. :Ма Хуффилд: О, ты об этом кричала? Мы решили, что МакКольты обидели вас. И забросали их помидорами за вас. Я ошиблась. Хуффилдам Хватит кидаться помидорами! :сена падают :Ма Хуффилд: Загрузить помидоры в рогатки! Мы покрасим их гору в красный! :Флаттершай: Тьфу! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ж, это не помогло. А я думала, сработает. :сена падают :Флаттершай: Ах! Это был хороший план. Но нам нужен новый. И как можно быстрее. Битва плохо влияет на животных. :Сумеречная Искорка: Не беспокойся. Я сейчас... :шелестят :Сумеречная Искорка: ...выясню причину вражды. :бабах :Сумеречная Искорка: Извините, Ма, вы случайно не помните, с чего началась эта вражда? :Ма Хуффилд: Они знают, что сделали. :Большой Папа МакКольт: Они знают, что сделали! :Сумеречная Искорка: Я подозреваю, что вы оба не знаете, что вы сделали. :Большой Папа МакКольт: Конечно, знаем. Хуффилды поступили с нами несправедливо, совершенно без причины. :МакКольты: Точно, точно! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, возвращаемся к моим заготовкам. Может, мы найдём что-то общее, из-за чего вы подружитесь. Что вы делаете, когда не воюете? :Большой Папа МакКольт: Как это что? Мы готовимся к битве. :Флаттершай: А что вы хотите получить от этой войны? :Ма Хуффилд: Ну, скажем, радость победы! :Сумеречная Искорка: Победы в чём? :стуки :Большой Папа МакКольт: В войне, конечно! Мы докажем, что наша семья лучшая! :Флаттершай: Лучшая в чём? :Ма Хуффилд: В победах! Вы что, не слушали?! :Сумеречная Искорка: Единственное, что у них общее,— они хотят победить в войне и не знают, когда она закончится. Как мне прекратить вражду, если я не понимаю, из-за чего она? :Флаттершай: Оо! Может, кто-то просто должен извиниться. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хорошая идея. Это решение проблемы сорок восемь. Но её можно поднять выше в списке. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я так рада, что вы согласились на это. Это извинение поможет навсегда помирить ваши семьи. Какой мой аргумент заставил вас передумать? Что выгода от дружбы перевешивает цену войны, или прощение — это вклад в счастье? :Ма Хуффилд: Да, да. Всё это. :Сумеречная Искорка: Стойте. Вы слушаете меня? :"Стил Болтс": Стой, кто идёт?! :Ма Хуффилд: Это Ма Хуффилд. :"Стил Болтс": Хуффилд, тревога! Заряжайте пушки! :Ма Хуффилд: Я с извинениями и с тортом! :"Стил Болтс": Вы сказали «торт»? Настоящий... чавкает торт? :Ма Хуффилд: Считайте это жестом доброй воли от нас вам. :Сторожи МакКольтов: чавкают :"Рози Райвтер": Я не ела тортов сто лет. :"Стил Болтс": Открывайте! :октрываются :"Хаксоу МакКольт": шмыгает А, какой красивый торт. :Сумеречная Искорка: Считайте это не просто тортом, а первым шагом к прощению. :Флаттершай: Ничто так не говорит «Давай дружить», как торт с надписью «Давай дружить!» приглушённо Я написала это кремом сверху. :треск :Хуффилды: За победу! Аа! :Большой Папа МакКольт: МакКольты! Все на позицию по плану «Дельта»! :МакКольты: Ия! :семьи кричат :Ма Хуффилд: Готовьтесь... цельтесь... огонь! :пружины :падает :Сумеречная Искорка: Ма Хуффилд, вы посадили пони в торт?! :Ма Хуффилд: Да! смеётся Стоп. А с извинениями это было серьёзно? Зачем, во имя Эквестрии, нам извиняться? Мы ничего плохого не делали! :Большой Папа МакКольт: О чём ты говоришь?! Вы сделали очень много плохого! :Ма Хуффилд: Не так много, как вы! :Ма Хуффилд и Большой Папа МакКольт: рычат :семьи бьются :драки :Флаттершай: Э, вы не могли бы так не кричать и не разговаривать одновременно... :драки :стук :Флаттершай: Ах! Искорка? :рвутся, магические звуки :Сумеречная Искорка: вздыхает :Флаттершай: Э, Искорка? Нам надо вернуться туда. Если тебе нужен перерыв, я пойму, но без тебя я не справлюсь. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не уверена, что мы в принципе справимся. Даже если я всё исправлю, они снова поссорятся. :трещат :Флаттершай: Привет, малыши. Всё хорошо, можете выходить. :звери трещат :стон :Сумеречная Искорка: Что это было? :зверя урчит :Флаттершай: Бедняжки! Для вас тут нет еды! О, оо, и вы замёрзли! Я заберу вас всех домой и напою горячим какао. Вы любите книжные клубы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не понимаю. Это же вроде самая красивая долина в Эквестрии. Что здесь случилось? :трещит :Флаттершай: Что? О! Ага... Искорка! Они знают, что произошло! :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? :драки :Сумеречная Искорка: Остановитесь! Вы должны послушать меня! :всплеск :Сумеречная Искорка: Все пони, замрите! эхо :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: напрягается Флаттершай! Ты должна им сказать! напрягается Ты понимаешь, как трудно заставить застыть целую армию пони! :Флаттершай: голосом Прежде чем вы продолжите драться, вы должны кое-что узнать! Очень давно жили два лучших друга... :Флаттершай: кадром ...Граб Хуффилд и Пайлс МакКольт. Когда они нашли долину между Дымными горами, то поняли, что это особое место. Они пообещали друг другу защищать и беречь долину ради живущих здесь зверей. Но они не договорились, как это делать. Граб хотел сделать посадки, чтобы у всех была еда. Но Пайлс считал, что лучше построить укрытие от холода и ветра. Два пони так и не договорились: Пайлс всё равно построил дом там, где Граб хотел устроить ферму! Граб расстроился и разрушил дом Пайлса, чтобы посадить огород! :грохот :Флаттершай: кадром Они всё время ругались, а потом стали враждовать! :треск :стук :льётся :стук :треск :всплеск :Флаттершай: кадром Долина страдала от постоянных разрушений, пока, наконец, Хуффилды и МакКольты не переехали на разные горы. :Флаттершай: И даже тогда долина и все животные оставались меж двух огней. Видите? Из-за вашей войны страдает то, что привело вас сюда! Пора отбросить все противоречия и подружиться! Если не ради себя, то хотя бы этих милых, пушистых ребят! :Сумеречная Искорка: напрягается :Большой Папа МакКольт: Э, пушистых, мы не хотели обидеть вас, зверушки. :Ма Хуффилд: Да, мы просим прощения! :трещит :Флаттершай: Они говорят, что принимают ваши извинения. :хлопок :Большой Папа МакКольт: Э, принцесса? Ты можешь нас разморозить. :Сумеречная Искорка: напрягается О, да! :стук :Большой Папа МакКольт: Ма Хуффилд? Мы обещаем, что не будем больше биться с вами. :Ма Хуффилд: Мы тоже, только мы обещаем не биться с вами. Наверное, неважно, кто прав. Мы все неправы. :Большой Папа МакКольт: С этим мы можем согласиться. :Большой Папа МакКольт и Ма Хуффилд: плюются :трещат :звук :Сумеречная Искорка: Это просто замечательно! Я так горжусь вами! :Ма Хуффилд: О, спасибо, принцесса. Хотя я хочу отметить, что я всё-таки первая признала, что ошибалась. :Большой Папа МакКольт: Возможно, но я первый пообещал не биться, что важнее! :Ма Хуффилд: Ах так?! :трещат :Ма Хуффилд: Ну ладно. Не обязательно говорить на вашем языке, чтобы всё понять. Мир? :Большой Папа МакКольт: Мир. :работы и трещание зверей :Большой Папа МакКольт: И-ху! Правда, красота? :Ма Хуффилд: Да, это точно! МакКольты помогут перестроить наши дома! Они будут хорошими. :Большой Папа МакКольт: А Хуффилды помогут нам вырастить урожай! :"Стил Болтс": Да, тыквы. :Ма Хуффилд: Спасибо, что научили нас, что дружба — это лучше, чем победа в глупом споре. :отличия звенят :Флаттершай: Ура! Я говорила, что мы справимся. :Сумеречная Искорка: Это точно, и мне не сильно помогло моё портфолио о дружбе. Ведь ты была рядом. Ну, как думаешь, что будет дальше? Какое следующее задание даст карта? :Флаттершай: Ох! напрягается Мы узнаем, когда вернёмся домой... :Сумеречная Искорка: А что если она направит нас куда-то всех вместе? Или найдёт какую-то другую пони? Ах! А если она захочет, чтобы мы решили другие задачи, например: почему яблоки не падают далеко от яблони? :в стиле кантри во время титров |-| Английская стенограмма = : Fluttershy: Does everyanimal have their copy of Wuthering Hooves? Hooray! I love Furry Friends Book Club! Now, let's discuss the theme of nature as it applies to Hoofcliff's love. : mark ringing : Fluttershy: Did somepony leave a light on? Oh, it's me. Oh! It's me! : and whooshing : Fluttershy: We'll continue this discussion when I get back! : closes : Animals: chattering : song : and whooshing : Twilight Sparkle: You're here! : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Isn't this exciting?! : mark ringing : Fluttershy: Oh! You were called, too! Thank goodness. I feel so much better going with a friend. : Twilight Sparkle: I was about to come and get you, but then I got distracted. : open : Fluttershy: Oh. : Twilight Sparkle: Ever since the map called us, I've been doing a ton of research. : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Testing out potential friendship problems. : zap : Twilight Sparkle: Diversifying my solution portfolio. : Fluttershy: Ever since the map called us? But that happened five minutes ago. : Twilight Sparkle: I know! But I wanna be one hundred percent prepared! I mean, I'm the Princess of Friendship. How would it look if I couldn't solve a friendship problem? : Fluttershy: Oh, I'm so lucky I'm being sent with you. Speaking of which, where are we going? : Twilight Sparkle: The Smokey Mountains! : Fluttershy: Oh, I've never been there before. : Twilight Sparkle: Neither have I. And there isn't a lot of information on them. All I could find was this. The Smokey Mountains harbor the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria between its two majestic mountain peaks. : Fluttershy: That's gorgeous. And where there's nature, there's a ton of animal friends! : Twilight Sparkle: I can't wait to get started! I'm a little nervous since that's all I could find. I usually like to be a bit more prepared. : Fluttershy: You seem pretty prepared to me. Are those for us? : Twilight Sparkle: Yep! I've prepared our things. Snacks, books, blankets, books. : Fluttershy: You said "books" twice. : Twilight Sparkle: There are a lot of books. : Fluttershy: Ooh! : Twilight Sparkle: What do ya think our friendship problem's gonna be? : Fluttershy: struggling I don't know. grunts But I'm sure we'll figure it out. panting : Twilight Sparkle: Do you think it'll be a problem about lying? : Fluttershy: grunts I'm sure we'll find out when we get there. : Twilight Sparkle: You're right. : Twilight Sparkle: Ooh! Could it be about when two friends just randomly decide to do something together, but they forget to invite the third friend, and the third friend feels left out? : Twilight Sparkle: Or where one friend tells another friend's secret after they asked them not to? : Fluttershy: exhausted We'll know very, very soon. Since we're almost there. : Fluttershy: groans : Twilight Sparkle: Here. Lemme get that. : Fluttershy: sighs Thank you. : Twilight Sparkle: Sorry I've been a little skiddly-bopty-boo. I just can't believe this is finally happening! : firing : Fluttershy: Whoa! : Twilight Sparkle: Whoa! What in Equestria is happening? : firing : Fluttershy: It's nothing like your book said it would be! : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, boy. I'm feeling very unprepared. Where do we even start? : firing : Fluttershy: Maybe by figuring out where the flying pumpkins are coming from? : Ma Hooffield: Ready... Aim... Fire! : firing : Twilight Sparkle: Um, hi. Hello. Excuse us, but what are you doing? : Ma Hooffield: We're pumpkinin' our neighbors! : Fluttershy: Yes, but, um, why are you... "pumpkining" your neighbors? : Ma Hooffield: Well, because the McColts are just plain rotten. Hey, wait a tick. Who are you two?! You're not spies for the McColts, are ya? : Twilight Sparkle: I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. And I am here to solve your friendship problem. : Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy, and... um... I'm here, too. : Ma Hooffield: Ma Hooffield. Pleased to meet ya, but you're wastin' your time. We don't have a friendship problem. We have... a McColt problem. : Hooffield Pony 1: And there's absolutely no friendship there. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, maybe there could be if we figure out what the McColts did to make you so mad. : Ma Hooffield: Oh, they done so many things. Why, just today, they shot pebbles at our farmhouse an' wrecked it. See, we're not very good at buildin', so all it took was a little pebble. But still! : Mice: squeaking : Fluttershy: Oh, no! : Twilight Sparkle: I know what to do. We're gonna talk with these McColts and hear their side of the story. Once we have all the facts, we can put an end to this using reason and rationale. : Fluttershy: Good plan. mice That's why she's the princess. : Twilight Sparkle: In the meantime, could you please call off the pumpkining? : Ma Hooffield: Oh, alright. : Twilight Sparkle: Thanks. C'mon, Fluttershy. : on door : McColt Guard 1: State your business! : McColt Guard 2: Don't even bother. They're probably spies for the Hooffields. : McColt Guard 1: Hey, wait! You're an Alicorn! I thought just the three princesses were Alicorns. : Twilight Sparkle: There are four Alicorn princesses in Equestria now. I am Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. : Fluttershy: And I'm Fluttershy. : McColt Guard 1: We have a new princess? When did that happen? A-A-And how did the Hooffields come by a princess spy? : Twilight Sparkle: We are not spies! Fluttershy Why does everypony assume we're spies? : unlocking : Big Daddy McColt: Because we don't get a lot of visitors. I'm Big Daddy McColt. You caught us at a weird time. We're in the middle of a giant feud with our... Terrible neighbors! : echoes : squawking : collapses : Twilight Sparkle: Well, actually, that's why we're here – to solve your problem with the Hooffields. : Big Daddy McColt: So you're here to help us get rid of 'em. : McColts: hollering : Twilight Sparkle: No! That's not what I meant at all! : Big Daddy McColt: Well, if you ain't fer us, you're agin' us. : Twilight Sparkle: We are not on anypony's side. We're here to help you become friends again. : Big Daddy McColt: Well, that's gon' be hard. I don't believe we've ever been friends with the Hooffields! : Twilight Sparkle: But you could be! They're just really upset you ruined their farmhouse. : Big Daddy McColt: Wait a hog-wogglin' minute! We only did that because the Hooffields pulled the pin out of our wagon wheel! : collapses : Big Daddy McColt: A whole week's worth of food rollin' down the mountain. Us McColts are mighty fine builders, but we don't know the first thing about farmin'. : McColts: whickering : Big Daddy McColt: We have to travel a ways away to buy our food. Now, we'll be stuck eatin' the pumpkins the Hooffields launched at us. Pumpkin bread, pumpkin soup, pumpkin mispronounced quesadillas, pumpkin paella, pumpkin cheese, pumpkin pie, pumpkin frittatas... Actually, that all sounds pretty good. But it'll get old! : squeaking : Twilight Sparkle: Have you tried meeting at a neutral location, talking about your problems, and really listening to each other? : Big Daddy McColt: What?! No! They'd sooner launch their dinners at us than listen to us. : Twilight Sparkle: Well, they'll listen to me. I'm an impartial third party. : Twilight Sparkle: amplified Attention, Hooffields and McColts! I'm not on anypony's side, but I can see you're both wasting time and resources on being mean to each other. Ponies are supposed to help''each other and be kind. So let's stop this senseless fighting! normally There. That should do it. Ready to go home, Fluttershy? : '''Fluttershy': I'd love to. But if we solved the problem already, shouldn't our cutie marks be glowing again? : Twilight Sparkle: Oh, yeah. They should be glowing any minute now... : beat : kersplut : kaboom : whistling : Twilight Sparkle: Or not. : splatting : Twilight Sparkle: So much for potential friendship solution number twenty-eight. : Fluttershy: I guess we should find out why the Hooffields are launching tomatoes now. : Ma Hooffield: One at a time, Greenhoof. If you smoosh them tomaters in the slingshot, they won't break on the McColts. : Twilight Sparkle: What are you doing? I asked you to stop fighting. : Ma Hooffield: Oh, is that what you were hollerin' about? We thought the McColts rubbed ya the wrong way. So we tomatered them for ya. My mistake. Hooffields Stop the tomater slingshots! : bales falling : Ma Hooffield: Reload the tomater slingshots! We're gonna paint their mountaintop red! : Fluttershy: Bleh! : Twilight Sparkle: Well, that didn't work. I was so sure it would. : bales falling : Fluttershy: gasps It was a good plan. We need to think of another one. And soon. This fight is really affecting the animals around here. : Twilight Sparkle: Not to worry. I'll just, uh... : flipping : Twilight Sparkle: ...find the root of the problem and work from there. : kaboom : Twilight Sparkle: Pardon us, Ma, but do you remember what started this whole feud in the first place? : Ma Hooffield: They know what they did. : Big Daddy McColt: They know what they did! : Twilight Sparkle: I'm starting to think neither of you know what either of you have done. : Big Daddy McColt: Sure, we do. Them Hooffields did us a grave injustice some time ago for some reason. : McColts: Hear, hear! : Twilight Sparkle: Okay, backup plan to the backup plan. Maybe we can find some common ground that you can bond over. What do you do when you're not fighting? : Big Daddy McColt: That's easy. Gettin' ready to fight. : Fluttershy: What do you hope to get out of fighting? : Ma Hooffield: The satisfaction of winnin'! : Twilight Sparkle: Of winning what? : hammering : Big Daddy McColt: The fight, of course! To prove our family is the best! : Fluttershy: The best at what? : Ma Hooffield: Winnin'! Haven't you been listenin'?! : Twilight Sparkle: So the only thing they have in common is that they both want to win a fight, and neither of them know what it's over. How can I end this feud if I don't know what it's about? : Fluttershy: Ooh! Maybe somepony just needs to say they're sorry. : Twilight Sparkle: That's a good idea. And friendship solution number forty-eight. But we can move it up. : Twilight Sparkle: I'm so glad you agreed to do this. This apology cake will go a long way to making amends between you two. Which part of my argument changed your mind? The part where I said the benefits of friendship outweigh the cost of war, or the part where I said forgiveness is an investment in happiness? : Ma Hooffield: Yeah, yeah. All of it. : Twilight Sparkle: Wait. Are you even listening to me? : McColt Guard 1: Who goes there?! : Ma Hooffield: It's Ma Hooffield. : McColt Guard 1: Hooffield alert! Arm the cannons! : Ma Hooffield: With an apology cake! : McColt Guard 1: Did you say "cake"? As in... slurps cake? : Ma Hooffield: Consider it a gesture of goodwill from us to you. : McColt Guards: slurping : McColt Guard 2: I haven't had cake in ages. : McColt Guard 1: Open the gates! : open : McColt Guard 3: sniffles Oh, it's such a bee-utiful cake. : Twilight Sparkle: Think of this as more than just a cake. It's the first step in the long road to forgiveness. : Fluttershy: Nothing says "let's be friends" like a cake that says, "Let's be friends!" hushed I wrote that in icing on the top. : cracking : Hooffields: For glory! Whoa! : Big Daddy McColt: McColts! Assume Delta Force formation! : McColts: Yah! : families shouting : Ma Hooffield: Ready... aim... fire! : sproing : falling : Twilight Sparkle: Ma Hooffield, you planted ponies in that cake?! : Ma Hooffield: Yeah! laughing Wait. Were you serious about apologizin'? Why in Equestria would we do that? We didn't do anythin' wrong! : Big Daddy McColt: What're you talkin' about?! You done so many things wrong! : Ma Hooffield: Not as many as you! : Ma Hooffield and Big Daddy McColt: growling : families fighting : of fighting : Fluttershy: Um, if you could just not yell so much or maybe stop saying words altogether... : of fighting : thud : Fluttershy: Wah! Twilight? : ripping, magic zaps : Twilight Sparkle: sighs : Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? We should probably get back there. I mean, if you need a break, that's fine, but I really can't do this without you. : Twilight Sparkle: I don't know if we can do this at all. Even if I make things right, they're just gonna fight again. : chittering : Fluttershy: Hey, little fellas. Oh, that's okay, you can come out. : critters chittering : groan : Twilight Sparkle: What was that? : stomachs rumbling : Fluttershy: Oh, you poor things! There isn't enough food here for you! Oh, brrr, and you're freezing! I'm gonna take you all home with me and get you all hot cocoas. How do you feel about book clubs? : Twilight Sparkle: I don't get it. This was supposed to be the most beautiful valley in all of Equestria. What happened? : chittering : Fluttershy: What's that? Oh! Uh-huh... Twilight! They know what happened here! : Twilight Sparkle: What? : of fighting : Twilight Sparkle: Stop! You have to listen to me! : splat : Twilight Sparkle: Everypony freeze! out : zap : Twilight Sparkle: straining Fluttershy! You have to tell them! strains It's a lot harder to freeze an army of ponies than just six of them! : Fluttershy: voice Before you keep fighting, there is something you should know! Long ago, there were two best friends... : Fluttershy: voiceover ...Grub Hooffield and Piles McColt. When they found the valley between the Smokey Mountains, they knew it was something special. So they made a promise to each other to protect and preserve the valley for all its adorable furry inhabitants. But they disagreed on how to go about it. Grub wanted to start by planting crops so that everypony would have something to eat. But Piles thought it would be better to start by building a shelter to protect them against the cold and wind. The two ponies were unable to come to an understanding, so Piles went ahead and built a shelter anyway, exactly where Grub was gonna start his farm! Grub was upset, so he tore down Piles' shelter so he could plant his crops! : crash : Fluttershy: voiceover They kept fighting back and forth, until it turned into a feud! : crunch : thud : pouring : thud : crunch : splash : Fluttershy: voiceover The valley suffered from the constant destruction, until finally the Hooffields and McColts moved to separate mountains. : Fluttershy: Even then, the valley and all the animals in it continued to be caught in the crossfire. You see? By fighting, you're destroying the very thing that brought you here in the first place! So it's time you both put your differences aside and come together! If not for yourselves, then for the sake of these cute and cuddly guys! : Twilight Sparkle: straining : Big Daddy McColt: Aw, shucks, we never meant to hurt you little critters. : Ma Hooffield: Yeah, we're sorry! : chittering : Fluttershy: They say they accept your apology. : beat : Big Daddy McColt: Uh, princess? You can unfreeze us now. : Twilight Sparkle: straining Oh, right! : thud : Big Daddy McColt: Ma Hooffield? We promise we won't fight you no more. : Ma Hooffield: Us too, except we promise not to fight you. I suppose it doesn't matter who's right. We're both wrong. : Big Daddy McColt: That's one thing we can agree on. : Big Daddy McColt and Ma Hooffield: spits : chittering : zap : Twilight Sparkle: This is wonderful! I am so proud of you two! : Ma Hooffield: Aw, thanks, princess. Though I would just like to point out that I was the, uh, first to admit I was wrong. : Big Daddy McColt: That may be, but I promised not to fight first. That counts for more! : Ma Hooffield: Oh, yeah?! : chittering : Ma Hooffield: Oh, all right. We don't have to speak animal to know what y'all are sayin'. Truce? : Big Daddy McColt: Truce. : of work and critters chittering : Big Daddy McColt: Woo-hoo! Ain't that a pretty sight? : Ma Hooffield: Sure is! The McColts are gonna help us rebuild our homes! Good ones this time. : Big Daddy McColt: And the Hooffields are gonna help us grow some crops! : McColt Pony 1: Not pumpkins. : Ma Hooffield: Thanks for teachin' us that friendship is so much better than winnin' a silly argument. : marks ringing : Fluttershy: Yay! I told you we'd figure it out. : Twilight Sparkle: We did, and we didn't need my friendship portfolio to do it. We just needed each other. So, what do you think will happen next? We've all been called by the map now. : Fluttershy: Oof! straining I'm sure we'll find out when we get home... : Twilight Sparkle: What if it summons all six of us to another place? Or another pony we weren't expecting? gasps What if it wants us to solve other kinds of problems, like quantum physics, or why the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? : music plays over credits en:Transcripts/The Hooffields and McColts Категория:Стенограммы, пятый сезон